Kiss?
by ModounBubble
Summary: The Outworld Emperor's mercenary Erron Black, and the Edenia traitor Rain are in fact, know each other for a while. Two of them usually met in a little shabby saloon in Outworld Market at a specific time, but today, Erron Black was not there. Rate T for kiss scene and unnecessary gore
**Hi, this is Bubble, you may have seen this fic on DA or tumblr.**

 **For the upcoming translation fic of _Portal to the Live_ and how much an attention wh &$# I am, I decide to put this work up here as well.**

 **English is not my first language. If there is any dumb mistakes, welcome to point it out.**

 **I do not own Mortal Kombat.**

* * *

He's late. Weird.

Now Rain had lost the mood of drinking. He was not drunk, but he had lost count how many cups of wine he had; only one thing could be confirmed was that his tongue had been numb because of the strong alcohol, and his head felt spinning a little. He also had no idea how long it had been since he was waiting.

The mercenary usually arrived to the bar earlier than him; all the prince needed to do was sat down and had few shots; rambled randoms and listen to him rambled randoms until they were both lost conscious in alcohol, and then paid the bill for him. But this time, he was not here. The prince gazed at those different kinds of wine bottles behind the bar table, wondering what happened.

 _Busy patrolling around? Nope. No matter what the situation would be, that lazy ass wouldn't like to pay a little more attention to his job. What a marvel that Kotal Kahn had not fired him._ The prince thought, tapping his fingers on the bar table.

 _A mission? After the rebellions (like Rain himself) are defeated, and the amulet were sent to the Elder Gods? Unlikely. Also, since that mercenary had displeased the Special Force by kidnapping two Earthrealm girls, he would never get a mission of dealing with the SF._

 _Or, maybe he is busy dealing with a pretty lady somewhere. Yes, most likely. That bastard wouldn't reject any pretty girls if they actually want some._ The edenian stopped tapping his fingers and clenched it into a fist. Yes, he must be busy at hanging out with a bitch somewhere apparently, they are probably in that shabby motel next to this bar. The image of a woman rode on Erron Black's body appears in the prince head, he could saw the woman licking and engulfing Erron Black's mouth while he slowly stroking her legs—

Rain would never admit but he actually began to grow jealous throughout his imagination. He released a growl and managed to stand up, but after a few times of trying to lift his up head, he gave up. He should not have tortured his tongue with Erguotou liquor. Next time, he should buy a couple cups of this kind for that scumbag. His face was burning; he needed a little long time to contact his face with the cool wooden table to make him less uncomfortable.

Now his thought went back on Erron Black. This asshole would rather kiss a random slut on the street instead of kissing him. The prince was a little confused by this thought first, but later he was sure that the statement was true. That mercenary had never kissed him since the beginning of their relationship. By the way the view under the mercenary's mask was not a mystery at all, he removed the mask every time he drank. It was an "okay" face to the prince with a scar on it, but he never removed the mask beside having drinks or eating. Even when they were making out, the mercenary kept his mask on; the prince joked that he should have a wedding with that brown mask, then a hard thrust made he swallowed the rest of the words. Although Rain kept his mask on all the time as well besides eating or making out with Tanya, but he omitted that part automatically.

But did he really want a kiss from Erron Black? And their "relationship"? Since when and what kind of relationship they had?

Ridiculed by his own thought, the prince shook his head and let out a sigh. This asshole was just another random passenger in his life, plus Earthrealmers were never long-live creatures. If he lost his Earthrealm weapons while dealing with tarkatans, then that would be the day he ran out of his luck.

 _I am not going to waste any more time here._ Rain thought. _Guess I will just pick a hot one to play with me tonight._

Again, the prince lifted his head from the bar table and put his mask back on, feeling more self-conscious than moments ago. But before he could leave his seat, a stranger appeared.

"Hello, beauty." The man in suit stroke up a conversation.

Rain did not reply immediately. Instead, he spent a few seconds to look at this man's dressing under the iridescent lights. "You are an Earthrealmer."

Any foreigners were not allowed to visit Outworld without the Emperor's permission or the seal that was provided by the leader of that foreign realm. Kotal Kahn might not be so strict like warlord Shao Kahn before, but if this man was meant a harm to Outworld, Erron would not just as lucky as being fired.

 _Earthrealmers are not trustworthy. One day you will regret hiring him, Koa'tal,_ The prince murmured inside his heart.

"Yes, I am. " The man admitted. "My name is Balthazar."

Bal what? The prince did not catch the stranger's name, but he did not care, anyway.

"Free tonight?" The man said with a smug smirk on his face, making the prince raised an eyebrow. "I think you are the worthiest one."

"So? " Rain replied with a dull tone. "State your business clearer, before I run out of the mood."

"I would like to take you with me to spend a night." The man stated, clearer this time. "Allow me to cheer you up and take your depression elsewhere. Forget about whoever you are waiting for. "

 _Who did this pathetic mortal think he is?_ the prince thought scornfully. "If you think I will take advantages from you, I have some money and gold for you." The man continued, the grin on his face was wider and made him even more smug. If he asked that idiot, he would one hundred percent go with this Earthrealmer. Rain thought and narrowed his eyes; "No, I am not interested."

After a simply rejection, Rain completely neglected the man he encountered few seconds ago, and turned his eye sight to the stage and searched for some chicks that could entertain him.

A short maroon hair female appeared in the prince eyesight. She knew Rain was staring, and she pretended to hide the blush on her face. After the girl nodded and gave the prince a smile, he took it as an invitation. He stood on his feet, and left some koins on the bar table, but the bartender called him back. "The sir right there has already paid the money for you." He said while he handed the prince back the koins. Rain just gazed the man again for a short time and, without a word, he moved towards the girl and wanted to take a good look at her.

The girl kept smiling at Rain when he walked to her, but before Rain could reach the seat, a hand suddenly patted him on the shoulder and made him jumped.

"What the..." before the edenian could react, he was dragged by a strong force, away from the dazzling stage lights and crowds, quickly moved to the direction of bathroom at the corner. After the two people stopped in front of the bathroom door, he escaped from the grip, his hazel eyes caught on a pair of sapphires under the weak yellow light.

"...Where the Netherrealm were you?!" the prince groaned, but he did not grow angry. Erron Black looked away from Rain a second, and then he explained, "The emperor..."

But Rain did not hear anything. Or he chose not to hear anything from the mercenary. Today he did not put on the brown mask that he used to; he just wore a simple camel hair color bandana. Rain watched Erron spoke under that piece of clothing, watching every movement of the mercenary's lips under the clothing.

 _What does his mouth taste like?_ The edenian wondered. _Traditional osh-tekk food? Perhaps._ But it could be more of a chance to be the taste of lipstick from some other woman's mouth. Rain slightly licked his own lips without even realize it.

"...YOU LISTENING, PEACOCK? " The mercenary's sudden volume-raised pulled Rain away from all his imagination.

"...What?"

Erron Black rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Now do me a favor." the prince was about to protest, but Erron Black did not give him any chances to speak. "That guy right there."

The mercenary pointed at a man that was drinking a cup of wine. The prince looked toward to the direction Erron pointed at; it was the man that wished to invited him for a special night. "Balthazar, member of Red Dragon. Get him outta here from the back door, I will meet you later."

"Why can't you do it yourself?" The prince asked with an annoyed tone.

"...Because he was hitting on you. Now go get him." Erron Black wrapped a scarf around his head and quickly walked away from the dark place, soon disappearing in the crowd.

Rain did not move. His eyes still wandering around the crowds, having no idea what Erron Black was planning. Well, he is a mercenary, after all; this might just be another target that a random guest required. Money, money, money, what good was it there about it? Rain knows that no one would ever dislike money, but… A feeling rose quietly that the prince could not describe; it just like a cup of lemonade was splashed inside him, made him feeling a little sour.

A small favor like this was not even a thing. But the mercenary would have to pay something for the favor that Rain did for him. He sneered and walked to that Earthrealmer, though he did not really think of a good idea that what "price" Erron Black could pay for him.

"Hey Bo..."

"Balthazar." The Earthrealmer put his wine aside and smirked. "What makes you change your mind, beautiful?"

"You paid for all my drinks," Rain smiled sheepishly, "What can I do for you, honey?"

Obviously, a fun night. The man returned a smile and reached for the edenian's head, Rain grabbed his hand and stopped him. "Not now, not here. Outworld is a more conservative realm than Earthrealm. I know a place close to here..."

Under the moonlight and the empty street, two people left the bar, away from the noisy crowd. Just after they left few yards away from the back door, the man reached for Rain's head and took off his mask abruptly. The prince was confused and offended by such action, but before he could say a word, he had a taste of the apricots wine.

"You look better without this crap." The man withdrew from the edenian and hold his chin slightly, "And I still don't know your name. "

Rain almost wanted to spit into his face. Usually, if someone dare teased him like this, he might have been drowned in the water bubble already; however, the prince did not know what part of the mercenary's plan he might ruin. So he kept calm and waited for the mercenary's action.

"Rain. " The prince grabbed the man's tie and whispered the words into his ear. He took notice that a shadow flashed across the little open air store.

"Have you ever kissed a man before?" the man smirked.

"No, never. Only girls." and that was true. Except Tanya and some random chicks with names he did not remember, his lips had never really made a passionate contact with a male's skin. He found a tiny movement of the wooden box next to the open air store, right behind the man. "I wish I had one." Rain lied, but he would never admit that was actually true.

"Well, you have now." The man smirked and pressed his lips on Rain's again. Rain hesitated for a moment, but soon he close his eyes and started to kiss back the stranger. The man was a little surprise by Rain's reaction, but he quickly took his advantage and bit down the prince's bottom lip, made the prince whimpered slightly. The light sound he made drove the man to go further; he grabbed the back head of Rain and caressed the edenian's exposed waist with his fingers, slided his tongue into Rain's mouth deepen the kiss, making Rain moaned against the man's mouth.

The man quivered and his motion suddenly stopped. Rain opened his eyes with confusion, and he heard the sound of bullet hitted the metal, the man in front of him quivered once more. He quickly withdrew after he saw the man's tighten pupil and the blood that streamed down from the man's head to his face. The man fell on the ground within a second, with two blood-shining koins which embed into his head.

Rain did not say a word. He wiped his lips and crouched down to pick up his mask from the dead man's hand. The mercenary put the pistol back into the holster, stepped away from the shadow and walked toward to the prince.

"Impressive." Rain said while he did a quick rinse for his mask by using his water power, "Murder a man while he is occupied for having fun. How despicable but did the trick." Making sure the mask was clean enough, the prince was ready to put it back on.

Erron Black's eyes were fully cover by the shadow under his hat, masking any signs of emotion. Rain's smile didn't fade until the hand that he held the mask was abruptly stopped by a firm grip and he sensed the soft fabric of the bandana was touching his lips.

Rain was totally dumbfounded by the sudden action, he could feel the mercenary's lips touched his although the mercenary was wearing the mask. But just in few seconds, the corner of his lips began to raise up.

As if Erron Black realized Rain was smirking, he withdrew, and with a growl Erron Black yanked off the bandana from his face and revealed the long scar crossed from the left cheekbone to the lower jaw, grabbed the back of the edenian's head tightly and grinded his lips against his. As he felt the smirk on Rain's face grew wider, the mercenary decided to eliminate this man's stupid arrogant from his face by engulfed his lips. Erron Black shoved his tongue into Rain's mouth eagerly, forcing open his teeth and went for the tongue directly; he had a smell of strong alcohol and apricots. Erron Black successfully made Rain's mouth busy so he was not able to do that stupid smirk again, but he could not wipe out the slyness and shining sparkles from those hazel eyes. With a little angry noise, the mercenary smashed his tongue roughly against the prince's, made Rain squeezed shut his eyes and moan softly. Erron Black made sure he did not omit any corner of Rain's mouth and refused to give him any space or chance to breath.

In a minute, Erron Black finally broke the kiss to catch his breath. And there was Rain standing in front of him, with the purple mask in his hand, breath in roughly and the awful smile came back.

"Jealous?" Rain smirked and touched his redden lips because of the long strong pressure. "You eagerly want to wipe out all the marks that Earthrealmer just signed in my mouth."

"...No." The mercenary denied. "Why would I?"

"Yeah, why would you?" the edenian chuckled, "You are jealous. Your behavior betrayed you. Don't tell me you just need some free wine."

Erron Black did not replied.

"Trying to play tough huh, cowboy?" The taunt smile did not flinch, and he did not has any means of putting the mask back on.

"I do not have time for some childish argument." Erron Black turned to his back and started to walk away. "My mission is finished. The Red Dragon is dead. "

Erron Black did not take a few steps, a splash of water suddenly exploded in front of him and he almost fell onto the ground. The prince appeared in the water splash and held two sides of the mercenary's head and pulled him into a kiss. Different from the rough kiss, the prince gently caress his lips with his own, Erron Black was caught off his guard and he did not even has the room to protest or struggle, so he gave in and closed his eyes, allowed the edenian to bite his lips, licked his scar and explore the soft flesh inside his mouth.

This kiss did not last for long; Rain left Erron Black's mouth with a cunning grin. "What business are you attending to? And still, you haven't given me an appropriate answer."

"My business is mine, and it's none of your business." Erron Black frowned at the prince and put his bandana back on. "Plus I am not in the mood of answering."

"Then at least return me the favor." Rain said and held Erron Black's chin with two fingers. "I'm sure I did not mention I do this favor for free."

Erron Black was annoyed by such action. He slightly turned his head to escape, but the edenian's grip forced him to lock his eyes with those hazel pair. "Say it. And make it loud enough."

"I'm ugly and I'm proud." Erron Black gripped Rain's wrist hard and enforced it to leave his face. He success, but because of Rain's firmly grasp, it ends up the bandana he just put on a few moments ago was pulled away from his face.

"That was not what I meant. But if you admit that, I don't mind." Rain chuckles and avoided the mercenary's aggressive hand which tried to snatch that piece of clothing away from him. "What do you want?" Erron Black hissed.

"Why so impatient, cowboy?" According to the mercenary's face, Rain pretty sure he was holding back the desire of smacking him in the face and it actually amused Rain made him feel accomplish. "You know what I want."

"What? Speak English!" Erron Black tried to make a calm face but eventually he showed his gritted teeth while he was speaking, and the prince was even more amused.

"Very well." Rain finally said with satisfaction. "I want to see what else you can do with that pretty mouth."


End file.
